Unforgettable Feelings
by Tiyr
Summary: Yuuki questions the world around her as Zero is still more than ready to take her down with him. What will bring them together? And what will threaten to tear them apart? Series of short stories with different pairings. ZeroXYuuki ShikiXRima KainXRuka
1. Chapter 1 Zero and Yuuki

Yuuki had found herself breathing the cold air outside. Night school had not started and her worries over Kaname begun. She was tired as well, giving her own blood to the other vampires drained her. Despite all the disagreements she had with the others for giving her own blood, she wanted to make the sacrifice.

She was watching the familiar shape of the guard below her. "Zero..." whispered Yuuki.

Zero was clearly aware of Yuuki watching him. He could sense her now that she was a vampire. Once he heard her whisper his name, he ignored it.

"If I stayed as a human," Yuuki began. "Could I have properly fallen in love in you?"

Zero closed his eyes and faced away from her. He was silent.

Yuuki expected this but she continued on, "If the Kuran family never existed. If vampire hunting wasn't needed. If vampires didn't drink blood." She then boldly said in a low voice, "If vampires never existed."

Then Zero replied, "Are you saying that you never wanted to exist?"

Yuuki then leaped down from that second floor and faced Zero. Once Zero had drawn his gun, the two looked at each other intensely.

Yuuki then sighed, then gazed at the night sky. She breathed, "It's good to know you're still the same Zero."

Hearing the silence caused Yuuki to sigh again. Zero kept his gun alert as Yuuki turned to face him. She then asked, "What happened to us?"

His face was hard as he glared at his friend. The friend he laughed with, worked with, lived with...

Yuuki then walked towards him and grabbed the gun and held it to her chest.

"What are you doing?" Zero demanded.

She then smiled, "Oh good you're alive."

He gave an exasperated look, "Yuuki..."

Yuuki then pulled on his gun and reached up to kiss his cheek. She then whispered into his ear, "I won't tell you yet. I'll say it properly later."

He then whispered back, "I will too." Then Yuuki's lips found his as their most deepest feelings for each other were exchanged through their blood. The night raged on, with their hushed love that lingered in the icy air,


	2. Chapter 2 Shiki and Rima

Senri was leaning out the patio that Yuuki ha leaped from. He yawned, he was on duty to watch over Cross—Kuran Yuuki, and had just watched her leap over the patio. He asked himself, should I stop her? I probably should...

After a few minutes of deciding, Senri realized it was getting late. He then called out from inside, "Cross—er –Kuran it's about time class started."

"Okay," yelled Yuuki from the outside.

The Night had officially begun.

X

Once Night class was over, Rima walked over and slid a photo into Senri's hand. Senri was looking blankly at the photo in front of him, "What is this?"

Rima shrugged as she crunched on a chocolate Pocky. She crossed her legs and sat on the desk behind him, "The manager sent it to us. Should we just throw it away?"

He closed his eyes, "Unless Ichijou wants it."

She snapped her Pocky in half in silence. Then she replied, "He hasn't been talking to us a lot lately."

He then chewed on the Pocky Rima handed to him and explained, "The scent of that other pure blood was on him."

Rima, who was sitting on the desk behind him, leaned back on his head. She closed her eyes, "We can't do much about a pureblood Shiki."

He exhaled, "I know."

Sensing disappointment, Rima decided to stay silent. After a moment of silence the ringing of a phone echoed throughout the room.

X

As Yuuki patrolled the hallways, she was lost in thoughts of her old memories. _Zero…_she then bit her lip. Thinking about him wasn't making her feel any better. Then she recalled their earlier kiss; shaking her head she tried to forget about it for now.

Once she came upon one of the classrooms, she slid open the door…

X

"What kind of game is this?" asked Senri as he bit on the end on a Pocky stick.

Rima was biting the other end, "I dunno; the manager is weird."

Senri then began to chew on the Pocky as Rima did the same. Then they found themselves meeting in the middle. Before any of them broke off, the back classroom door slid open.

_Ah, it's Kuran Yuuki, _Senri noticed.

Yuuki then turned red at the sight and apologized, "I'm sorry!"

Once the door slid shut again, Rima broke contract with Senri's lips. She turned around, "That was Kaname's sister wasn't it?"

As Senri chewed, he nodded, "Her face was really red before she left."

"Blood overdose?" Rima suggested.

"I don't think so," he replied. "Did we do something strange?"

She shrugged, "Normal Japanese people do it." She then handed another Pocky to Senri, "Weird."


	3. Chapter 3 Kain and Ruka

Ruka breathed onto her frozen hands as the snow fell into heaps around her. It was around a busy time of the year in Paris. She was sitting on a bench staring at the grey sky watching puffs of air escape from the high chimneys of the tall European style apartments.

She missed Kaname, but she knew that her feelings may never be returned. Instead of feeling envious of his dear sister Yuuki, she felt a sort of sadness for her. Ruka knew that her feelings would just be a burden in their current situation.

"Here"

Ruka found her view of the chimney's blocked by a large, slender hand holding a cup. She wrinkled her nose, "I don't like coffee."

"I know," replied Kain, "its earl grey."

Kain knew her well, earl grey was her favorite. She then took the cup from his hand letting the escaping steam warm her face. After the incident at Cross Academy, the two decided it was best to leave the purebloods to their own situation (technically not true, but this is my story okay).

"What did you get?" asked Ruka as Kain sat down beside her.

"Chai," he replied turning to her.

After making eye contact, Ruka quickly turned away from Kain's gaze.

Sighing, he lowered his cup, "Are you still mad?"

But Ruka didn't reply. She had avoided his eyes as much as she was able to. He had kissed her two nights ago. Even though it was to give her Kuran Yuuki's blood, he didn't have to resort to forcing the blood into her mouth…

Ruka then took a glimpse at Kain, who had returned to sipping his chai tea.

She had never once considered him as a lover, but as a friend…maybe?

She had difficulty with her own emotions as well. After letting Kaname go, she discovered Kain was conquering her mind. Her hunger for his blood eventually began to perk up her vampire instincts. Biting her lips she held herself back, why does it have to be him?

Once Kain and Ruka finished, they set off into the scent of the killings of level-e vampires.

X

Later that morning, Ruka stared at the orange horizon of dawn. Even though the late morning (similar to our late night times) was long and exhausting, she could not sleep. Then there was a presence at the door, Ruka knew it was Kain, "What is it?"

Kain then opened the door and walked towards her, "Not sleeping again?"

Ruka buried her face into the pillow, "I just have a lot on my mind…"

Reaching out, Kain stroked her long hair, "Kuran?"

"Yeah," Ruka then turned to face his side. "Hey, what would you do after Kaname-sama leaves?"

Kain then stopped stroking her hair, and then leaned in to kiss her forehead. Ruka blushed unknowingly, how could he be so casual about it? Whispering into her hair he replied, "I would hope that it could stay this way."

Suddenly Ruka's cravings skyrocketed, she wanted his blood. Consumed by her hunger, she then found herself leaning over Kain's broad shoulders. Her hair fell in locks over Kain's rather calm face.

Once Ruka snapped back to her senses, she covered her mouth, "…I…didn't mean too…"

Before she could say another word Kain had pulled her to him. He had kissed her, leaving his bloodstains on her lips. Resisting Kain quickly grew impossible for Ruka, she was nearly addicted to his blood. Ruka leaned deeper into his lips and Kain continued to hold her face to his.

X

When night had finally arrived, Ruka opened her eyes to Kain who was sleeping beside her. She quickly stood up from her bed and made sure her clothes were still on. To her relief she was safe.

Judging from Kain's blood, she had discovered his feelings towards her. She felt her lips and thought, he loved me…

Before she had a chance to rise from her bed, strong arms wrapped around her shoulders. Ruka couldn't turn, remembering what had happened the morning before made her very uncomfortable.

"What-" asked Ruka.

Then she was pulled back and found Kain's lips on hers. Even though there was not blood, her mind fell blank.

He then whispered, "You didn't peek unnecessarily last night did you?"

Ruka averted her eyes and mumbled, "You're the one who offered your blood."

Kain then whispered into her ear, "You're not the only one who's hungry."

"I'll make it up to you," Ruka then bit her lips and kissed Kain back.

Caught by surprise, Kain fell into his vampire instincts. He surprised Ruka as well, who was now feeling light-headed from his roughness.

Once their lips parted, Ruka leaned onto Kain. Gripping his shirt she asked, "Better?"

He revealed a rare, yet gentle smile and held her tight, "Yeah." Then he leaned in again as a shooting star granted them a wish that they could find someone to love in the midst of a dark vampire world.

**Hey guys Tiyr here**

**Thank you to all the readers out tthere and I'm sorry that I will draw this short stories to an end. Unless you want to suggest another pairing, I'm open for it.**

**But for now I will be hoping that Yuuki will quit being so emotional and stick with the guy she wants to stick with.**

**Well anyway, happy reading!**


End file.
